Monólogos
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Discursos solitarios de razones verdaderas pero algo encubiertas.
1. ¿Lo quieres?

****

-¿Lo quieres?

_**- **__¿Qué si lo quiero? Cada tanto, unas dos una veces al mes, mi alma siente un estremecimiento feroz y los huesos me vibran toda. Me levanto esa mañana temprano-a las tres de la mañana- y lo primero que hago es meterme en la tina, con agua de rosa del desierto y unos cuantos lirios. Ansío que las sales calmen mi cuerpo y me ayuden a despejar la mente. Me quedo allí media hora. Son las tres y media y alguien toca mi puerta. Es uno de los enviados de mi hermano, quien vino a levantarme para que me prepare para mi viaje. Finjo voz de dormida y le contesto que inmediatamente comenzaré los preparativos. Me quedo quince minutos más en la ducha, sin resultado alguno, sigo agitada, contraída, casi ensimismada; se que quiero, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo. _

_Salgo de la tina y lentamente me visto. Cuido cada mínimo detalle, cada vuelo de mi yukata, cada dobles del obi, alineo mis mangas, limpio mis sandalias… Cuido de mi imagen de una manera extraordinaria. Vigilo bien que mi escote no sea muy pronunciado- ya me has dicho que no te gusta que los hombres me vean de una manera perversa-, me aseguro de delinear bien mi figura, de manera tal que tal vez esta vez sí llame tu atención- y no como siempre que lo ignoras olímpicamente._

_Salgo a mi balcón y dejo que la brisa y el sol sequen mi cabello. Oigo los remolinos de viento y me pierdo con ellos, este día siempre me pone tan poética… Pasados unos minutos, el tortuoso calor y el fuerte viento ya han terminado su labor y entro de nuevo. Cepillo mi cabello y lo amarro en coletas-cuatro por alguna razón de gustos personales. Una vez perfectas, amarro la banda de mi amada aldea en mi frente y la ajusto bien. Me veo una vez más al espejo, pero veo a la misma chica ordinaria de siempre. No sé cómo puedo pretender aspirar a lo que causa mi estremecimiento._

_Bajo a desayunar. Como algo ligero y saludo a mi otro hermano que acaba de levantarse. Me mira feo cuando lo saludo alegremente, sigue con mucho sueño. Subo a la oficina del Kazekage y lo saludo igual. Está él de mejor humor y me responde el saludo. Me enseña los papeles que debo llevar conmigo en mi viaje y me explica que hacer esta vez. Yo asiento. Él me sonríe y dice que no sabe porqué pierde su tiempo en explicarme algo que yo ya sé. Se despide de mí con un abrazo y yo salgo de su oficina a la puerta principal._

_Bajo la puerta de mi aldea, me tomo mi tiempo antes de partir. Sigo con miedo y mi estómago se revuelve. Estoy muy ansiosa, ya mi cuerpo pide otra dosis de por lo menos verlo como pediría alcohol o alguna otra droga. Corro. Corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello-de hecho, la vida de mi corazón si depende. Supero todos mis records de velocidad y ni siquiera me detengo para revisar los lugares por donde paso. Mi obsesión me ciega y me impulsa a seguir. Paso de largo varias casas de té, no pienso detenerme. Sigo corriendo; sin pensar, sin analizar, sin razonar. Mi instinto me dice que siga y yo lo obedezco innatamente._

_Mi esfuerzo da resultado, por fin llego a la aldea aliada, mi otro hogar, donde viven muchos de mis amigos. Llego a Konoha._

_Estoy a exactamente un kilómetro. Me detengo. Respiro hondo, lo más que puedo. Sé qué lo más probable es que me esté esperando para recibirme. Y no sé qué hacer. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y una corriente eléctrica me recorre la espina. Me doy cuenta de que la única manera de poder aclararme es seguir con mi camino. Me resuelvo en caminar hasta allí con mi frente en alto -altanera como siempre- y lista para lo que sea._

_Se me cae el alma cuando él no está ahí._

_En su lugar está Ino. La saludo de lejos con un gesto de mi mano. Ella como de costumbre viene corriendo y me da un fuerte abrazo, no sé cómo llegamos a hacernos tan amigas, pero ella siempre se muestra muy cariñosa conmigo. Se muestra muy alegre y explica que ella vino a recibirme, ya que su amigo está muy ocupado. Yo le miento y le digo que no hay problema, aunque realmente me desilusiono de no verlo. Me resuelvo en sonreírle abiertamente a sonreírle y caminar hablando con ella hasta el motel donde siempre me hospedo, dejar allí mi equipaje y dirigirme a las oficinas centrales y comenzar a trabajar. Estaré en Konoha todo un mes, resolviendo asuntos de Suna, y realizando misiones para Konoha._

_Llegamos a las oficinas. Entro y comienzo a saludar a mis conocidos: a Naruto quien me saludo con un cálido a brazo, al joven Hyuga tan frívolo como siempre, a TenTen y a Sakura- otras grandes amigas-y así con todos: mas hay uno al cual no encuentro._

_Me parece que Ino nota mi desesperación por verlo – yo a ella nunca le dije nada, pero insiste en que su sexto sentido me delata- y busca a Chouji y le pregunta dónde está su mejor amigo. El Akimichi me saluda y me señala atrás de él. A unos pocos metros lo veo, llenado unas formulas en una ventanilla de información. Me disculpo con ellos y me dirijo hacia él. Como por arte de magia, el mira en dirección a mí y me sonríe de una manera muy jovial. Yo no puedo resistirme y corro hacia él. El abre sus brazos y me recibe con un gran abrazo. Y pensar que él no sabe como deseo que ese calor que me transmite en su abrazo se me transmita de otra manera. Que deseo que sus labios rocen los míos y que sus manos recorran sin pudo mi cuerpo. Que nuestros cuerpos se junten y nuestras voces se pierdan noche tras noche. Como deseara yo que él supiera que lo quiero más que como un amigo…_

_Me dejo de niñerías y vuelvo a la realidad. Aprovecho al máximo su abrazo y respiro su aroma. Pronto nos separamos y nos vemos a los ojos. Se disculpa por no ir a recibirme y yo le digo que no importa. Me hace una caricia en mi cara y me sonría de nuevo. Mira su reloj y cambia su semblante. Me explica que tiene una reunión y que debe marcharse, pero me promete que hablamos luego. Yo le tomo en cuenta su promesa y lo veo marchar a toda prisa. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer, pero igual me tomo el tiempo para verlo marchar. Siento un vacío en mi alma. Él se fue y yo aquí. Suspiro y me marcho a mi labor, no sin mantener como única idea en mi mente su promesa, "nos veremos más tarde". Estoy ansiosa y no puedo esperar._

_Camino mientras sostengo una sonrisa de estúpida en mi rostro. Realmente parece que estoy enamorada._

_¿Qué si lo quiero?_

_R/ Sí, qué mas puedo decir..._

HOla! hoy deje mi comment aki abajo XD. Se que he dejado congeladas mis otras historias, pero es q e estado muy ocupada. Esto es el nicio de una recopilación de oneshots relaciondados con pláticas internas que tiene la sabaku no. es una idea nueva y no pude contenerla. Va dedicada especialemte a todos aqllos que me pidiero un shikatema nuevo, ya cumpi y ai poco a poco ire escribiendo oneshots, que de una manera u otra estna relacionados. Saludos y besos para mis niños y niñas de siempre: A titxu- ala cual le debo una platica, pero el cansancio no me a dejado- a mi duo dinamico nefath y lineth hime, a la nena deimey y al niño narutojo, a temari VC y a todos todos los que se toman la moslestia de leer mis fics!. Proximamente estare actualizando las otras historias.

Comments, peticiones, reclamos, porfavor! Dejen Review!

* * *


	2. ¿Deseo?

**Esta ves si me veo forzada a comentar antes del fic, ya que esto es algo diferente a lo q suelo escribir. Este capitulo surge de la insistencia de una niñata q a insistido mucho pero mucho en Algo un poco más "picante", por lo q dedico esta capi unica y exclusivamente a TITXUTEMARI, ojala les guste. Lógicamnte no satisfacera a titxu-nada lo ara- pero al menos kiero ver que le parece. Saludos a todos los niños y niñas de siempre, y porfa comenten, amenazenme digame q apesta pero dejen review!!! XD**

* * *

**Deseo?**

_Es una palabra muy conocida, y la cuál he de admitir que me inunda la mente. Si consultases un diccionario, el significado que te daría este podría ser "movimiento enérgico de voluntad hacia la posesión y/o disfrute de una persona o cosa". Una persona…_

_Es de noche, ya los niños de la aldea se han ido a dormir y las calles de Konoha se concurren de jóvenes adultos y mayores de todas las edades. La música de las discos retumba en mis oídos y las luces intermitentes de los bares destellan mis ojos. Estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de jolgorio, Suna es la cuna del entretenimiento nocturno de las aldeas ninjas, aunque confieso que Konoha no se le queda atrás._

_He quedado de verme con Ino en un club en las afueras de la ciudad. La Yamanaka insistió todo el día hasta que por fin acepte, dejando de lado el cumplimiento de la tan ansiada frase días atrás. Llevo una semana en Konoha, y el esperar me tiene loca. Pienso que lo mejor es disipar mi mente y divertirme una noche. Esa noche luzco un vestido negro corto, amarrado en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, la falda un poco volada y no toca siquiera mis rodillas. Unos zapatos de tacó de aguja, una cartera de mano, mi cabello suelto, amenizan mi vestuario. _

_Camino Sin preocupación de perderme en esas serpenteantes calles, ya muchas veces las he recorrido, las tengo grabadas en mi memoria como marca de fierro incandescente en la piel. Perversos ojos se vuelven a mí, ninjas lujuriosos disfrutando del vaivén de mis caderas, el compás del movimiento de mis pechos, el brillo de mis piernas… Miradas atentas al más mínimo desliz de seda que permita ver un poco más de piel. Los ignoro, los dejo seguir "deseando" lo que ven y sigo de lejos; no me interesa llamar su atención._

_Llego al club, me veo forzada a presentar mi identificación y por fin logro entrar. El ambiente está en lo mejor su apogeo. La música no me deja ni oír mis pensamientos, todos bailan al ritmo de un mismo son. Las bebidas alcohólicas se ven por doquier. Hombres sobre sus compañeras; rozando sus pieles, sus caderas al bailar sin el más mínimo recato, contorsionando los cuerpos a una misma velocidad, a un mismo tiempo; tal que parecieran conocer esos cuerpos más allá de lo que el ojo puede ver y donde solo la intimidad y las caricias llegan . Mujeres quienes jalan a sus hombres a las afueras del club, en búsqueda de un lugar que les permita "un poco más de intimidad", el cual terminara siendo detrás de un basurero, en un callejón… El afán de juntar dos cuerpos deja al instinto controlar la mente, dejando caer el cuerpo en tan absurdas condiciones, donde, un acto tan apasionado y tan frívolo surge al explotar ciertas regiones del cerebro y del cuerpo humano._

_Alguien me toma del brazo. Es Ino. Me saluda y siento mis ojos arder al sentir el vahó a alcohol presente en su aliento; lógicamente se me adelanto en empezar la fiesta. Me presenta a dos amigos que hizo esa noche. Un joven alto, fornido de pecho enorme, con mirada hosca y unas cuantas cicatrices en su rostro y el cual toma de la mano a Ino se hace llama Hoshu. El otro era un ninja un poco más bajo, igual de musculoso que su amigo y rubio. Sus ojos eran… por así decirlo grises. Se presento como Kentaro. Yo me presento igual y él me invita a bailar. Acepto y dejamos a Ino y a Hoshu, quienes han comenzado a saborear el calor de sus bocas en un ferviente beso._

_El beat de la música conlleva a su efecto, y mi cuerpo responde muy bien al ritmo. Las luces muestran en haces las curvas que poseo, su repique y rebote, su ida y vuelta de lado a lado. Parece que ese pulso me posee. Dejo que mi cuerpo se mueva al compás que quiera y demuestro un dominio involuntario en el baile. Kentaro se queda embobado viéndome un rato, mientras él también baila. Tratando de que yo me dé cuenta, se acerca a mí por mis espaldas, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Su cuerpo está caliente, y su respiración entrecortada. Mi mente no logra abandonar la sensación de agrado, se vigoriza ante el contacto de cuerpos aún con ropa. El letargo que me produce sacia mi cansancio, podría seguir así por horas… De pronto mi razón me recuerda que él es uno extraño, y que seguramente su único objetivo es llevarme a una habitación. Me alejo un poco de él, pero seguimos tan cerca… Puedo sentir como quiere posar sus manos es mis caderas. Se formula una pregunta en mi mente, ¿lo hará?_

_Se responde sola unos momentos después, un joven alto y de pelo negro y largo llega hasta donde estábamos Kentaro y yo. Astutamente le dice que Hoshu lo anda buscando porque acaba de darse cuenta de que yo no sé cual dinero se perdió, y como santo y seña Kentaro sale corriendo del lugar. _

_Yo iba a reclamarle al estúpido aquel, pero al darme vuelta al que me encontré fue a Shikamaru, quien me plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Me jaló del brazo y me metió de nuevo en la pista de baile. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera y me sonrojé un poco. Comenzamos a bailar. Estábamos frente a frente. Se me quedó mirando y agregó:_

_-Lo siento por haberte dicho que te buscaba después y no lo hice, pero he estado muy ocupado. Lamento haberte dejado hablando sola._

_Mi alma se congeló y lo primero que proceso fue tirarse a los brazos de él. Que dulce había sido al recordarlo. _

_Él no se enojó ante esto… más bien… pareció alegrase, ya que me apretó fuerte contra él. Susurró algo a mi oído que no alcancé a entender._

_La música se volvió más lenta, y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse. Mi cabeza encaja perfecto en su hombro, y él recostaba su cabeza a la mía. El son de la música nos movía, cuerpo con cuerpo, piel con piel, cadera con cadera. Nuestra respiración se agitó. Era tan extraño, solo con tocarnos un poco… Él me apretó más a su cuerpo, y sentí un calor que nunca había sentido. La música parecía querer jugar con nosotros, y se aceleró, nuestros movimientos se hacían rápidos, eran jugos con ropa que corrompían mi mente y lograban que cada parte de mi ser lo pidieran a gritos._

_No pude más y lo saqué de ahí, lo aparte de la multitud de gente. Lo llevé a una esquina. Él me encerró con sus brazos y acercó su cabeza a mí con malicia. Podía dibujar el iris de sus ojos perfectamente con mi dedo. Me recorrió con sus de arriba abajo, primero mis piernas, llegando a mis caderas las cuales rozó con sus manos, yo deje escapar un pequeño gemido, subió a mi cintura y se detuvo antes de llegar a mi busto. Yo lo miré sonrojada. Estaba apenada, todo iba tan rápido, él con sus manos exploraba un exterior que yo deseaba estuviera desnudo. Retiró sus manos de mí. Actuaba como un niño viendo mis pechos. Desvié mi mirada, nunca me había apenado que alguien me viera tan directamente. Ahora extendí o mis manos, las puse en su cuello y fui bajando de a poco por sus hombros. Me detuve en su fornido pecho y ahí me quedé. Sentía su corazón latir locamente. Continué mi recorrido, pasando mis dedos por cada uno de sus músculos abdominales. Él emitió un leve sonido. Lo miré de nuevo, no tenía su cara de niño habitual, sino una de hombre. Me intimidó esa mirada, me sentí sobre acogida. Él se juntó más a mí, ni mi dedo pequeño cabria entre ambos. El roce era tortuoso. Juntamos nuestras manos. Yo cerré los ojos, no sabía que parecía. Sentía la tensión en mi parte baja. Quería ser tocada por él, era lo que anhelaba…_

_Volvimos a la realidad, Ino nos encontró cuando él estaba por comenzar a tomarme en carne viva. Él me despegó de su cuerpo, saludó a Ino y se marchó._

_Todavía estoy embriagada con ese momento. Solo con pensarlo fantaseo con lo que pudo haber sucedido esa noche. Sueño con los retoces y caricias, los juegos de placer y las sensaciones sobre mi cuerpo. Pero, no olvido el roce de nuestros cuerpos, que aún separados por flaquezas de tela e hilo, se juntaron de alguna manera._

_Solo sueño el día, en que esa unión de cuerpos, sensaciones voces suceda realmente._

_R/ Deseo, según mi diccionario, es la palabra que designa mi pasión por el niño-hombre que tanto añoro._


	3. ¡Maldición!

****

Konichiwa mes amis! antes de que alguien me mate, se que tenia mucho de no subir nada, y que este fic lo habia dejado abandonado. NO se preocupen, he dejado peores XD. EL cole me ha tallado mucho, pero en fin, eso es otra historia! Ya casi es 23 de agosto! Cumple de la diosa de la arena, la Sabaku no favorita de todos, de mi adorada Temari, y creo q se merece un buen tributo. Espero tener varias actualizaciones en estos dias con motivo de fiesta! XD

**PD: Este capi va especializimente para mi nena adorada Titxu! Que se me paso su cumle, y me senti mal, entonces, no se, me inspire para sacr este capi XD**

* * *

**¡Maldición!**

_Desde aquella noche loca donde alma parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo pegando gritos, no he vuelto a verlo. Y no porque él no este, o falte en la aldea. Puedo sentir como me evade. He podido pescarlo viéndome en las reuniones desde lejos, y como si nos encontraríamos de frente en un pasillo, dobla a la derecha o a la izquierda, con tal de no tener que mirarme tan directamente. ¡Maldita cobardía tuya! ¡Tú y tu ego de hombre sobrecogido! Se nota que no eres más que un niño, que después de haber estado tan cerca de mí, ahora me tengas pena. Yo me siento sobrecogida, recuerdo ver tus ojos tan cerca de los míos, que veía la presión sanguínea tan elevada que tenías en ese momento. Recuerdo sentirte jugando con mi piel, con mis piernas, queriendo ir más allá de mis caderas. Recuerdo el impulso animal con el que me atrapaste, esa chispa de deseo en tu mirada, y ese aliento de necesidad en tus labios. Recuerdo que fue sentir tu pecho, y tu corazón acelerado, sentirlo a punto de estallar bajo mi mano, recuerdo tu respiración entrecortada y jadeante que respondía a la mía. Recuerdo el calor de tus manos y de tu cuerpo, ¡Y pensar que con solo tocarme un poco, me llevaste al cielo! ¡El sabor de tu boca era el éxtasis, y yo, soy buena adicta!_

_¿Qué tanto te alejas de mí?¿De qué tienes miedo? Más de lo que yo pueda temer no puedes sentir. No sabes las sombras en las que me sumo en tu presencia, ni la desesperación maldita de verte. No sabes lo que es pensar en ti 24 horas, día noche, duerma o este despierta. No sabes lo que es sentirte embriagada con que me digas un hola, una sonrisa, ¡una estúpida mirada basta! Pero tú… y tu inmadurez… De la que mucho me quejo pero tanto que me gusta… Actúas como un niño ante su primer amor. ¿De qué huyes? ¿Qué temes que pueda pasar? ¿Acaso es más de lo que puedes manejar?_

_Me aturdes toda, shinobi, no lo niego. Pero con tu inocencia y tu falta de interés, solo me desesperas._

_¡Eres hombre, maldición! Como tal ven y termina tu trabajo. Eres contradictorio, casi bipolar. Un día, me matas con tus encantos, al otro, me llevas donde solo pasión cabe y las palabras sobran, y al siguiente; me matas de incertidumbre y soledad. ¡Si no fuera dependiente de ti! _

_He pensado en sacarte de mi cabeza, darte tu espacio para que pienses las cosas, pero no me es posible. NO sabiendo que estamos en el mismo edificio trabajando. NO sabiendo que estoy en tu tierra, en tu aldea. NO sabiendo que respiro tu mismo aire. NO sabiendo que vivimos bajo un mismo cielo. NO puedo vivir sabiendo que ti vives y que no eres mío. No puedo vivir en paz hasta no probar tus labios una vez más, y repetirlo hasta que falten números para contar._

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres un compromiso? Regálame entonces una noche, una de toda tu vida, un simple momento donde pueda demostrarte la mujer que soy, demostrarte mi entereza. Permíteme enseñarte que ya no soy la joven, que tal vez te robo tus sueños de adolescente. Déjame, por favor. Una noche, tal vez, sea todo lo que pido. Si no me quieres para siempre para ti, dame algo que pueda recordar la misma cantidad de tiempo. Aunque me duela el alma para toda la vida. Déjame enseñarte lugares a los que solo no puedes llegar, déjame conocerte de una manera que nunca podría conocer sin ti. Déjame sentirme atrapada entre tus brazos de hombre, sentir tu pecho cálido y protector. Déjame enseñarte mi cuerpo todo, de manera que lo puedas ver a tu antojo. Retrátame si quieres, pero déjame retratarte a ti primero. Permíteme que me conozcas de una manera que tal vez, jamás imaginaste. Terminemos aquella noche loca. ¿Hasta dónde pudimos llegar? ¿Me hubieras llevado hasta donde mis labios no tiene aire, y se vuelven fríos y apretados? ¿Hubiéramos llegado a los cielos juntos? _

_Me matas, de a poco, lentamente. Oye mis ruegos, aunque sea yo ahora la cobarde que no te los diga de frente. Lee las miradas que te dedico, cuando me miras a escondidas. Mira que estoy desesperada por ti. Mi intranquilidad viene de ti. Regálame tu tiempo. Una hora, media hora, ¡con eso me bastaría! ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría, en otro arrebato de deseo carnal y nada más, dejarme a tu merced? ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría, solo tomarme de la ropa, y de un tirón, dejarme como quieras, tal vez como más de joven me imaginaste? Yo te dejaría que me explorases, shinobi, que vieras me entera desnudez sin pudor. A ti me entregaría toda. Ya estoy entregada a ti. Mi cuerpo es tuyo. Si lo quieres, tómalo. Usa mi cuerpo de mujer como mejor te convenga. Para tu placer o diversión, para pasar el momento. Juega con mis senos; muerde, araña, marca mi piel. Aprovéchate de mis caderas, de mis labios. Déjame sin aliento. Agita mi corazón. Haz que sienta que los ojos me van a explotar. Pero hazlo conmigo, no con ninguna otra. Me tienes a mí, para lo que te plazca… Estoy a toda tu merced desde que te conozco. Haz de mí lo que quieras, pero mírame una vez más como mujer, no me dejes solo en el horrible plano de amiga. ¿Quieres amor eterno? Lo tienes. ¿Quieres una amante de por vida? MI cuerpo es tuyo. ¿Quieres una noche? Quítamela sin recato._

_¡Maldición Shinobi! ¿Cómo lograste poner mi mundo de cabeza?_

_Me vuelves mi mundo al revés. Ciencias, leyes, política, ética, moral, religión… ¡De qué sirve el mundo si no me miras de nuevo!_

_¿Dónde puedo encontrarte de nuevo? Explícamelo, te lo suplico._

_¿De qué me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué me evades? No me tengas pudor. Ven. Con deseo, pasión, amor o al menos cariño, pero no me dejes morir de no verte._

_Explícame que quieres, y yo te lo daré._

_Explícame a que le tienes miedo, y yo te protegeré._

_Explícame que piensas, y yo te analizaré._

_Explícame que sientes por mí, y yo…_

_¿Me engañas? Me has mostrado tantas facetas, que no se qué creerte. Me aturdes y no me dejas pensar con claridad. ¿Qué quieres que me dé cuenta? ¿Qué no capto? ¿Esperas que yo te busque? ¿Quieres que me aleje? ¡Maldición, por qué, por qué te fuiste aquella noche!_

_De noche, no puedo dejar de gemir tu nombre. Mi menta cae en perversión fatal, llevo mi imaginación, tal vez donde el tabú es más fuerte que la razón; pero no hay quien le gane al deseo. ¿Tan erróneo es imaginarte en tu masculinidad querer ser dueño de mí? ¿Tan erróneo es, quererme sentir poseída de ti? ¿Tan erróneo es querer saber que se sentiría que me tocaras, que llevaras tus manos donde mucho no han tocado nunca, a puntos que me harían retorcer a tu placer? ¿Tan erróneo es imaginarte como convulsionas al sentirme jugar contigo? ¿Tan erróneo es pensar en tu expresión, en tu forma de amar? _

_¿Quién me conteste a estas preguntas?_

_¡Kami, dame una señal!_

_¿Shinobi, me dejarás saber a qué sabe tu cuerpo?¿Me dejarás saber si soy amada? ¿Me dejarás decirte, cuanto siento y pienso?_

_Porque… me quejo de ti de cobarde, cuando aquí la más cobarde soy yo._

_Por no decirte lo que pienso._

_Por no seguirte aquella noche._

_Por no decirte lo que pienso._

* * *

**_creo que quedo corto, en fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado! POr favor, comenten! matenme, adorenme, odienme, pero dejen su opinion en un hermoso review! para un escritor no hay nada mejor que la opinion de la gente xD_**


End file.
